princess and the vampire knight
by SilverTsubasa
Summary: story of a princess and a vampire
1. Chapter 1

1. The beginning of the two

"... You must never go into that room..."

Even though father has said this many times since I was little, I would always wonder what was behind those huge pairs of doors made out of a beautiful ivory. From afar, I saw that there were many writings on it which unfortunately, I didn't know how to read yet.

One day, the moment father was out for a meeting with the other kings of the land, I took the chance to get near the 'forbidden' door. It was as beautiful as when I had seen it from afar and carefully ran my little fingers over its intricate details.

Suddenly, the door started to feel soft and I fell through it as if I was being absorbed into the room.

I was inside the 'forbidden' room.

I was supposed to be happy as I was finally inside the room which I was so curious about. However, I started feeling scared as father had always warned me about not getting near this door. I was scared but I picked up my courage and begin exploring the room.

The room was pretty empty and the first thing that caught my eye was an old coffin encased in ice. Then, curiosity took over me. I walked up to the foreign object and saw writings similar as the ones on the door all over it. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, a feeling of sadness overwhelmed me. Tears started trickling down my cheeks.

"That's weird... Why do I suddenly feel so sad...? "

I put my hand onto the ice with the coffin encased in it.

"There's something inside here."

I didn't know what it was but somehow I knew that it had been here for a very, very long time and that I felt pity for it.

Afterwards, I could hear the palace maids calling me and taking a last look at the only object in the room, I walked to the door once more. I placed my hand on the door and the same thing happened.

Now I was outside the room.

With hope that I would be back again, I went to meet the palace maids who had been frantically looking for me. I did not tell them that I had been to the 'forbidden' room and started wondering why father did not allow me into the room when there wasn't anything much inside.

After that day, I begin to ask around about the 'forbidden' room but after everyone refused to tell me anything about it, I began researching about it myself. Soon, I gave up because there was nothing I could find out about it. It was as if any information about it had been deliberately erased. I would have liked to ask father but I knew that he would definitely not tell me anything too.

Then, whenever father was out, I would go inside the 'forbidden' room and sit beside the ice structure as if I was accompanying the person lying inside the coffin. Whenever I was there, I felt calm and relaxed as if I had no worries.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Turquoise, princess of this land called Avalon."

"..."

"My father's the king and my mother passed away early after she got sick."

"..."

"I'm 7 years old now and am an only child. And..."

"If you don't mind, I'll be coming here often to accompany you."

"..."

"So... let's be friends, alright?"

[End of part 1]


	2. Chapter 2

2. The chance meeting of the two

After finding out about the 'forbidden' room, I have been going there for 5 years now.

One afternoon when I was playing in the palace garden, I had no idea that there was someone who was after my life amongst the maids. The moment there was a chance; she took out the dagger and almost attacked me.

Suddenly, a black figure appeared from the ground and blocked the attack before using magic to imprison her. The black figure then turned to face me.

"Are you alright, my princess?"

"I think so... Do I know you?"

It felt like I had known him for a long time.

Then, hearing about the attempted attack, father came to see if I was alright. He saw that I was unhurt but the moment he saw the face of the black figure, his face turned pale and he immediately used his strongest magic to capture the black figure and throw him far away from me.

Appalled, I ran to father screaming for him to stop it. But father did not listen. I saw his face turn red with rage. Did he know the person who had rescued me from the attack?

I saw the person who rescued me writhing on the ground in pain.

"Argh..."

"Father! Please stop this!"

Then, the person who saved me started to call out my name and with pain and his eyes welling up with tears; he tried to reach his hand out to me.

I was shocked. He knew me!

I had to do something. I went and blocked father's way, explaining to him that the person he was binding with his magic had saved me from the attack. I forced him to undo his magic but he still did not listen, saying that the person who had saved me was dangerous. Then, I decided to take drastic measures. I materialized a sword and placed it near my delicate throat.

"Father! If you don't undo your magic now then I'll take my life!"

Everyone present was shocked and father had no choice but to undo his magic. I then dematerialized the sword that I held and ran to help the person lying on the ground. Father watched us with wary eyes. I could feel that the person's life force was weak and that he needs to rest. Father knew that I wouldn't know how to handle things so he sighed, picked the person up (princess-style) and told me to follow him. He then told the guards to imprison the attacker as he will question her later.

The person who saved me kept wriggling in father's arms while he was being carried and wore a frustrated face as if he didn't like it. Soon, father got irritated.

"Stop moving about or I'll drop you!"

"Well! No one asked you to carry me!"

Father grew more irritated and glared at me, telling me to see him later after he get a room for the person to rest.

A room was prepared for the person who didn't really like it that much until father threatened him if he would prefer being sealed again. I then asked father if he could stay in my room instead. Father looked worried and said that he would allow it if he was to be binded. The person growled at father and I pouted. But I agreed.

The person was then brought to my room and put onto my bed before being binded again with magic. He was angry with father because his movements were limited but then he looked at me with relieved eyes.

"It's alright now, so take a good rest."

I patted him until he fell asleep. Then I went to see father.

"Are you keeping something from me?"

I decided to tell father that I went into the 'forbidden' room.

Father was angry at first but then he understood that I was very curious at that age. Father then told me more about the 'forbidden' room.

"A very dangerous vampire is sealed inside the coffin. He was the biggest foe I ever faced. Many magicians including me did all we could to seal him but I did not expect that you could break the seal and enter the room."

However, I told father that I just went into the room and did not break any seal. Father was amazed. He then told me that the person who saved me was the vampire that was sealed and that his name is Kazuki. Father also said that he was amazed because he did not expect the most powerful and prideful vampire to listen to me.

Then, I asked father if I could have Kazuki by my side. Father said that he'll consider because he don't trust Kazuki. But then he said that Kazuki could stay for awhile.

I was overjoyed and ran back to my room to see Kazuki. Father unbinded Kazuki as now I will be the one who binds Kazuki.

[End of part 2]


	3. Chapter 3

3. The blood contract of the two

I stayed beside Kazuki and constantly waited for the day when he'll wake up.

Kazuki is a very strong and prideful vampire who has lived for very long. I stared at him and put my hand on his head. Then, Kazuki finally opened his eyes in the middle of the night.

"Kazuki?"

Kazuki blinked his eyes. The moment his vision became clear and he saw me, he hugged me. A little shocked, I hugged him back.

"It's alright, I'm here."

Now that I saw Kazuki, I noticed that he was taller than me, had beautiful silver hair that felt like silk and light coloured skin that glowed in the moonlight. He also had eyes as blue as the colour of the lake.

I patted Kazuki and he lay down on my lap. Father felt that Kazuki had woke up and came to check up on him. But the moment Kazuki saw father, he growled at father and held me close to him.

"Eh?"

Then I hugged and patted Kazuki again.

"It's alright Kazuki. I'll stay right here beside you so don't worry."

I smiled at Kazuki. He then calmed down. Father then came close to Kazuki to check if he was alright. Even though Kazuki was growling at father the whole time, Kazuki didn't attack father and then the health check-up was done.

The following day, I showed Kazuki around the palace and we shared more about each other. Father noticed that Kazuki stuck close to me and knew that Kazuki wouldn't do anything bad.

One day, Kazuki asked if he could meet father as he wanted to form a blood contract with me. I then brought him to father. Father warned him that he would have to listen to me and that he would not be free as he is now until I die which is when the contract ends. Kazuki said that he knew, and then he proceeded to hug me. I asked Kazuki if he was alright with it and he said yes.

The following day, father watched as we formed the blood contract in my room.

Kazuki kneeled and took my hand. He placed a kiss on my hand.

"My beloved princess and master, turquoise. I'll stay beside you and be your knight for as long as you live because I fell in love with you and will protect you with all my power."

I blushed and Kazuki smiled at me with a relieved look.

Father then handed me a dagger. I winced a little as I slit a small cut on my first finger. Kazuki looked at me with a pained expression. Then, I told him I was alright and that there's no need to worry.

Blood begin trickling from the cut. Kazuki could smell my blood and I saw his eye turn red. I held my finger over his mouth and let my blood drip into his mouth. The moment my blood touched his tongue, he tasted it and said that my blood was the best he had ever tasted as it was pure and untainted.

Hearing Kazuki say this, father thought that he was going to devour me but I knew that he wouldn't and stopped father from doing anything. I thanked Kazuki and the blood contract was done. As proof of this contract, a scar looking like a pair of wings appeared on my back and over his heart.

Kazuki then told me that he would be staying in my shadow and hugged me once more before disappearing.

[End of part 3]


	4. Chapter 4

4. An interesting battle

One evening, father and Kazuki sensed an intruder. Father stayed by my side while Kazuki went to intercept the intruder.

On meeting, Kazuki saw that the intruder was a ninja.

"What business do you have here?"

"My, what a surprise. Aren't you the strongest vampire, Kazuki? But weren't you sealed by the mage Tsubasa?"

"Hmph. Since you know about me then shouldn't you also give your name?"

"Ah, I apologize but as a ninja, I'm not allowed to give my name. Anyway, I'm here to bring the treasured pureblood princess, Turquoise, to my master."

"Well, either you leave or you'll have to die right here because I won't let you get any closer to her. I'm her knight and I'll protect her with my life."

The ninja then laughed loudly.

"Has the prideful vampire finally bow his head?! And not only that but also to a human?!"

"So will you leave or will you die here?"

"You probably don't know but I always get my jobs done."

And the battle began. At first Kazuki wanted to end the fight quickly so that he could return to princess Turquoise but the ninja kept dodging as if he had something planned up his sleeves.

"There's only one of you here?"

"Yes, because I'm the only one master trusts to handle this job."

The battle continued. The ninja knew that his master was impatient and would like to see the princess soon so he began his real attack. Kazuki didn't know that the ninja could use magic until the ninja sealed his movements. Kazuki found it interesting and decided to play with him for a bit. He pretended to be weak and let the ninja attack him. However, Kazuki was also unaware that the ninja could use poison related attacks. Soon, Kazuki realized that the wounds he got from the ninja's attacks were not closing.

"So you realized. Yes, my weapons are coated with poison."

Kazuki knew that it was time to get serious. He freed himself from the ninja's seal, surprising the ninja. Then, he used magic to control the wind and sliced off the ninja's hands. The ninja suddenly realized how strong Kazuki was and began to fear for his life.

A grin appeared on Kazuki's face.

"So, how would you like to die?"

The ninja trembled with fear and begged Kazuki to spare his life. But Kazuki did not listen and finished off the ninja. The guards who were nearby and had been watching was also trembling with fear. They did not know that a creature so powerful was amongst them. Kazuki then ordered them to clear the mess before returning to my room.

On the way back to my room, blood was flowing out of the wounds. They were not healing because of the poison.

"Oh man. Turquoise will surely worry when she sees me like this. It's because I played for too long."

The moment Kazuki entered my room, I saw him covered with wounds and tears started trickling down my cheeks. Kazuki saw me crying and hurried to calm me down.

"Ah! Turquoise, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll be fine after resting."

"But... Your wounds... They look so bad..."

The king, Tsubasa then comforted me and told Kazuki to go rest. Kazuki then disappeared into my shadow.

After three days, Kazuki still had not appeared so I began to worry. I ran to father to ask him if I could go find Kazuki. Father was also a little concerned and allowed me. So I went into my shadow and saw darkness all around me.

I finally saw Kazuki but he was curled up, sleeping, in a barrier shaped like a ball. I approached him and saw that his wounds had not healed and a he had a pained expression on his face. I placed my hand on the barrier and his memories began to flow into me, playing in my head like a video.

Now I knew all there is to know about Kazuki. I accepted everything about him and went inside the barrier. I touched Kazuki's face and he opened his eyes. Tears started welling up in his eyes.

"Turquoise?"

I hugged Kazuki, telling him that it was alright. Now I'm here so he won't be alone anymore.

Then, I brought Kazuki out of my shadow and into my room. Kazuki was drenched in his blood and lay half awake beside me.

I saw father and another magician. It seems like father had found a healer in the time when I was gone. I recognized him as he was someone I knew. He was my doctor whenever I was hurt or sick.

He's Akito.

He saw the wounded Kazuki lying beside me and proceeded to place him in a barrier filled with breathable water. Kazuki noticed and held his breath while clawing at the barrier trying to escape.

"Tsk. So why am I healing a vampire again?"

I tried to tell Kazuki that it's alright and that he can breathe in that liquid. Kazuki looked at me with a pained expression and as if he understood what I was saying, he stopped holding his breath. For awhile, Kazuki thought he was going to drown but later he began to breathe in the liquid. He also stopped clawing at the barrier after realizing that it wasn't dangerous.

I heaved a sigh of relieve. As soon as Kazuki calmed down, Akito used his magic to scan Kazuki so as to check how he was. On the other hand, Kazuki thought that Akito was trying to hurt him and growled at him. I hurried to calm Kazuki.

Akito then asked me if Kazuki was eating properly. I stared at him then stared at Kazuki.

"Eating properly? Erm... He's been eating with us so I guess he's been eating properly."

"Oh man. I knew it. This stupid vampire hasn't drunk your blood since the blood contract?"

Then I realized. Kazuki's a vampire and he hasn't drunk any blood but eating human food.

"I asked him before if he wants my blood but he said that he wasn't hungry!"

Father then said that Kazuki did not want to hurt me.

I fell on my knees and looked at Kazuki. Kazuki wondered what had happen and became worried. Then, I told Kazuki again that it was nothing and calmed him down.

"So what do I do now so that Kazuki will recover?"

"Give him your blood. But since it's the pureblood princess we're talking about, one drop is more than enough."

I materialized a dagger and slit my first finger. Kazuki looked at me with astonishment. I place a drop of my blood in a barrier before healing my finger. As I input this small barrier of blood inside the barrier where Kazuki was, I saw Kazuki's blue eyes turn red. He has noticed the presence of my blood and he was indeed hungry for it all this time.

I made the barrier of blood float near Kazuki's mouth and saw him shift away from it. I then told him that there's still a lot of blood in me so it won't matter if he took one small drop. Kazuki looked at me with the same pained expression on his face. I nodded my head.

Kazuki took a whiff of my blood and ate it. He enjoyed its taste. Immediately, his wounds started closing and he looked at me as if he wanted more of my blood. Akito scanned him again and said that he's now fully healed with no poison inside him.

"Can I give him some more of my blood?"

Akito shook his head. He then said that Kazuki had to remain under observations for a day and almost took him away.

"Turquoise! Turquoise!"

Kazuki began to call my name and almost tearing up; he clawed at the barrier once more.

I ran to Akito and asked if Kazuki could stay in my room. Akito thought for awhile and allowed it. Relieved, Kazuki fell asleep. I stayed beside his barrier which was shaped like a ball.

"You silly vampire..."

The following evening, Akito checked that Kazuki was already healed so he released him from the barrier. The first thing Kazuki did was to hug me before falling asleep again. I sighed and patted him. Father then helped to carry him onto the bed. It was already late so father tucked me in before leaving. I hugged father and went to sleep.

However, Father and Akito were chatting.

"The pureblood princess, Turquoise, is indeed a treasure of this land."

"Yes, to think her blood's even purer than mine."

[End of part 4]


End file.
